Felix and Friends: Equestria Short Stories
by FloetryFox88JW
Summary: A series of short stories involving Felix Floetry the Fox and his many friends in Equestria
1. Fishin trippin

It was a warm afternoon in the Everfree Forest, and Felix, Cameron (the German Shepherd) and Domino Effect went Fishing in their favorite Fishing pond. The three settled and prepared to begin.

Domino then ran to a nearby ledge and suddenly dove into the pond causing confusion for both Cameron and Felix.

"Uhhh...Dom? Why did you just jump into the pond...?" Felix asked while tilting his head.

"Haha! What? This is how REAL ponies catch Fish!!" Laughed Domino as he shakes the water from his mane and Dawn's his trademark Stunner Shades.

"Umm Riiiight...I guess... " Said Felix with a rather comical blank and vacant facial expression. Cameron rubbed his chin and said to himself,

"Hmm perhaps I should try that sometime..."

As the 3 began to start, there was a slight Rustling sound coming from the tackle box. Cameron slowly reached for the lid and opened it.

"Squeak!!" Out popped the tiny pony named Melody, she was nomming on the bait that they brought. Felix smiled and said,

"Hello Melody, when did you get here?" She kept silent and flew out of the tackle box and landed on Felix's head. Suddenly a massive fish came hurdling through the air and landed at their feet with a loud thud.

"What the Hell!!??" Screamed Cameron as he nearly jumped out of his fur.

"Uhh, you're welcome!" Said Dom from the pond, casually doing the Back Stroke.

"I'm... not even gonna ask..."Said Felix while shaking his head and chuckling and baiting his hook.

"Let's just enjoy our Fishing"

The Fox, the Dog and the two ponies continued on for the next two hours without so much as a nibble.

"Dom, you definitely make It look easy..." Said Felix, watching as Domino tosses his tenth fish to the shore, Melody sleeping on his head.

"Ya gotta know where to look bruh" he said with a grin.

"I must learn your secrets!" Said Cameron. Just then, there was a tug on his line.

Part 2 coming soon


	2. It's Hard to be A Fox in Equestria

Life in Equestria is great. There's so much to do, places to see, great Ponies to meet like Twilight and the Mane 6. But there is, however, another aspect of living here...it... can be a challenge at times. Especially when you are a Fox

I-I guess what I'm trying to do...is address the proverbial elephant in the room... It can at times be a little tough to be a fox in Ponyville. Let's face it, I'm a completely different creature. That's not to say that there isn't other creatures that live here, because I have seen some. but I'm sure some can also relate to me on some of these aspects. I'm not always accepted in some places... and... That is discouraging at times. Ponies will at times avoid Eye contact, quietly murmur and whisper things as I pass by, make think veiled comments about my species and all out avoid me altogether...

The most difficult, I feel, is when I'm out with my Marefriend. We tend to have ponies Stare at us, and a couple of times we were turned away from fancy restaurants and high end stores And a theater wouldn't let us in.

Once we were followed by security in a department store, and even flat out removed from a building because the owners said, and I quote: "We just don't really trust Foxes." But she assures me that it doesn't bother her, even though deep down...it breaks her heart...*sigh* even her parents had a difficult time accepting me at first...

the first Dinner that we had was probably the most awkward that I have ever experienced in my life. Her father wouldn't stop staring and her mother was trying extra hard not to "Accidentally" offend me with her words. I heard her father mutter "Why couldn't she find a nice young Stallion instead..."

It cut pretty deep tho I don't exactly blame him in his thinking. I wouldn't have expected me too. I just left the table and Squip followed me outside. She apologized for his senseless comments and begged me not to be sad. I took a breath, looked at her and Grinned happily and said that as long as we're together, I'll always be happy.

The other Fox I know who live in Manehattan, by the name of Foxy. He goes through a lot of the same stuff as me. Well... for him it's often rather difficult for him to make a lot of friends due to his...umm...how should I put this...

...His subtle "Abrasive" nature. I'm sure he gets it even worse because of it, though he may not ever admit it to me. I really hope it doesn't sound like it's miserable here, cause it's most not! Other than subtle and... not so subtle... Prejudice I experience, Ponyville has been wonderful to me and I never regret coming here! ...But at times I have to get use to a lot of things that are Ergonomicly designed specifically for (ahem) "Equestrian type" beings lol.

When I first moved to this area, I found things so much more challenging than they are now. Mostly due to not knowing what to expect.

I mean I was a stranger, an outsider. A Canine Creature who has a rather Violent Ancestry and Carnivorous heritage...I even have sharp teeth and Claws, for Kitsune's Sake!! *Sigh* and not to mention my special abilities that even some of my own friends find to be a bit strange.

But I was pleasantly surprised by so much warmth and welcome I received. (especially from Pinkie pie hahaha) I also made a lot of new friends here too! And... even... The love of my life. *Deep Blushing* hahaha... life isn't perfect, though it never really was, but I have learned to accept both the good and the bad. I guess, if you aren't really an outsider, Then you really wouldn't see or even notice a lot of the same troubles I face from Time to Time. But the blessings FAR out weigh anything else that comes up and for that I am eternally grateful! Can't wait to see what new kind of trouble will come next!

-Felix Floetry


End file.
